The Mystical Adventures of Lucy and Vince Noir
by EyesOfWhite
Summary: Vince's sister comes to stay and an adventure pursues...Does this mean the returning of old enemies? The breaking of friendships? or maybe even... the breaking of hearts? probably not, but hey anything to get you to read... Story better than summary!


Heyyyy, my firstt ever fanfic... ^-^ OMG excited! Please review or the Plan Pony will weep...

b.t.w. course i don't own boosh, wish i did... *break out into heartfelt song* i only own Lucy.... oh and my spelling and punctuation suck coz my word and spellcheck had a nervous breakdown and i cant use them anymore (lol wrote this whole chapter in notepad)

It had been 4 years since I last saw Vince, my brother, not to mention my best friend. He left home when he was 18 to pursue a career in Electro music, last I heard from him he was working in the 'Zooniverse'

_What a ridiculous name for a zoo..._ I thought to myself. Though the small card a held in my hand said he was no longer working in the 'Zooniverse' but in a small second-hand shop in Shorditch called the 'Nabootique'

_I see Vince has developed a taste for jobs in strangely named places. _I sighed as I stood in front of the "Nabootique', bag in hand I walked inside. It was a beautiful shop, trinkets and strange items hanging from shelves around the shop. In the centre was a man who appeared to be in his late 30's dancing around the shop listening bad old jazz.

'Excuse me...?' I asked him, he didn't reply and he seemed to be in a trance.

'Excuse me...!' I said a little louder. He didn't reply again and a small man dressed in strange blue robes walked out from behind the counter walked over to the jazz dancing man and slapped him on the face.

'Eh! Naboo!' He yelled angrily as he woke from his trance. Naboo ignored him and turned to me.

'I'm Naboo, and this is my Nabootique. How may I help you?' He inquired, I almost had to look down to see him eye to eye, though I was quite tall I still considered him to be short.

'Hi, I'm Lucy, I'm looking for Vince Noir, do you know him?' I asked him.

'Oh right, Vince. VIIIIIIIIINCE!!!' He called up some stairs hidden in the corner of the shop. Vince came jumping down the stairs, two at a time.

'Yer Naboo?' I couldn't stop smiling, he looked so different, he was wearing a full body sparkly silver jumpsuit, another new addition to his wardrobe and his hair had some hints of red in it.

'VIINCE!' I dropped my bags on the floor, ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

'Lucyy!!!' He yelled, seeing me and returning the hug.

'Vince, is there something we should know?' The jazz fanatic asked my brother.

'Uh, you idiot this is my sister, Lucy. So what are you doing here?' Vince asked me.

'Well, it's a long story.' I replied with a sheepish look on my face. Me and Vince were more like childhood friends than broter and sister, we never really had an education and didn't go to school so he was actually the only friend I ever had.

'Come upstairs and tell me, Naboo, is it okay if Lucy hangs around for a while.' Vince asked Naboo as he went and picked up my bag for me.

'Yeh, just don't touch my stuff.' Naboo replied.

'Oh yeh, Lucy, this is Howard, Howard this is Lucy.' I held out my hand for him to shake it but he kissed me on the back of my hand and started staring at me. I leant toward Vince and said.

'Vince, why is he looking at me like a rapist?'

'Don't worry, he's just practising his eye contact. C'mon I'll show you my apartment.' He replied.

'MY Apartment.' Naboo butted. Vince started to walk up the stairs with my bag.

'Right, but still...' I could tell my brother had tried to sound cool in front of me and, epicly failed.

'Hold on Vince!' I reached over to the bag and unzipped it slightly at the front and pulled out a small square of paper.

'It's... The original plan pony!' I said, the small pony Vince drew used to get us out of the most troublesome situations. At the bottom the page it said:

Vince 12

Lucy 4

I remember when we first drew the plan pony, Vince had stole a tenner from mum and we couldn't think of what to do with it.

'CRAYOOOOOOOOOONNSSS!!!' I remember yelling that continuously at the shop, I wouldn't stop until he spent the money on buying a large box of crayons and we drew the Plan Pony (I did all the colouring). I remember Vince complaining that he was pink.

'I've never met a pony that was pink!' He argued.

'Yer, but this is the plan pony, not any old pony.'

'Hey Lucy remember the song we made about the Plan Pony?' He asked me as I held up the picture to him.

'Do I ever?' I replied.

'Plan Pony Plan Pony Please Help Me

Plan Pony Plan Pony Set Me Free

Plan Pony Plan Pony Plan Pony

Get Me Outta This Box Of Difficultyyyyyyy.'

To Beeee Continued *ominous music*


End file.
